Service providers and manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing autonomous or semi-autonomous (ASA) operating vehicles and related services and functions. One significant consumer benefit of autonomous vehicles is that autonomous vehicles enable users to engage in activities (e.g., reading, watching a movie, playing a video game, etc.) other than driving while the vehicle is operated in the autonomous mode. However, in some situations, the vehicle may need to transition to a non-autonomous mode where the driver's input or control is needed, which may potentially interrupt the driver when the driver is engaged in non-driving activity, thereby providing a poor user experience.